Dinner's Ready
by Erica T
Summary: FA Post ep to Wednesday's episode. Flack goes home for dinner. Complete fluff, absolutely no seriousness whatsoever.


This is my first posted CSI fic of any sort. Not the one I imagined posting first, but whatever. This is a light and fluffy post-ep thing for the most recent new episode. The completely grossed out look on Flack's face at the end still has me giggling to myself.

This is an F/A. I used to be a D/A shipper, then I read someone's F/A fic (I think it was one of Lourdes777's fics) and I converted. Then of course, Vanessa Ferlito left the series, making finding new F/A fics somewhat difficult. So I've decided to make my own.

So, enjoy my first attempt at CSI, and maybe if I get my ass in gear I'll have more stories finished in the near future.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Dinner's Ready.

Flack was still chuckling to himself when he unlocked his apartment door that evening. As amusing as watching Mac collect money from Danny had been, he was glad that he hadn't been working that case with Danny and Hawkes. He would have been far too grossed out. Rich people did weird things.

"I hear you laughing out there. What's so funny?" A female voice asked him from his kitchen. He dropped his jacket on the chair in the living room and went to see what she was doing.

"Danny got the new girl to eat deep fried spiders today."

Aiden gaped at him.

"I thought he was trying to date her, not kill her." She said, deadpan.

"He bet Mac five bucks that she wouldn't do it."

"Mac got involved in office betting? And won? Are the Four Horsemen waiting outside, because I think the world might be ending. Deep fried spiders? Where the hell'd he get deep fried spiders?"

"He an' Hawkes were working a case that involved some rather uh…exotic foods."

"Exotic foods?"

"Yeah, live octopi, giant centipedes, meal worm spaghetti, stink bug pâté. That kind of thing. Ten grand a plate, apparently."

"Rich people do such weird things."

"I was thinking the same thing. Hawkes says he watched Danny actually eat one of the centipedes."

Aiden laughed at the face he was making.

"You should see your face, I don't think I've ever seen you look that grossed out before in my life. And we processed some pretty gruesome crime scenes in our time." She giggled. He rolled his eyes, then wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What's cooking?" He asked, peering at the number of bowls and pots and pans that littered the countertop.

"Well, nothing so intriguing as giant centipedes. We made this Italian dish in class the other day, I thought I'd give it a shot at home."

"Smells good."

"Mhmm." She mumbled, stirring something red in one of her pots. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder, watching her.

"I still can't believe you're taking a cooking class."

"I still can't believe I never did it before. Has to be the best idea I ever had."

"Well, maybe the second best. The best idea you ever had was coming over to my apartment after you got fired."

She stopped stirring the sauce and turned around in his arms, grinning.

"I do have to admit that I'm much happier now than I was before I got fired."

"Now, that I'll agree with."

He kissed her lightly, and then she turned back to the stove.

"So she actually ate the spiders?"

"I watched her take a bite out of one of the legs. Then Mac said he had pizza in his office, we left the two of them in the break room sampling their bugs."

"So, she body checks suspects, always gets her culprit, takes Danny's shit and gives it right back to him, AND eats bugs. I have to meet this girl."

"You'd like her. She's like you, only not from New York."

"We can double date when Danny gets his head out of his ass."

Flack laughed and kissed the side of her neck before heading over to the fridge in search of some beer.

"How were your classes today?"

"Ugh. I don't know what made me think I would enjoy teaching a bunch of eighteen year olds with delusions of grandeur forensic science."

"You love it."

"I love the teaching, I don't love the students. My second-year class is a bunch of jackasses and prima-donnas. They drive me nuts. My grad students, on the other hand, they're like a gift from the gods. They actually want to learn."

"So like any job, the bad is always countered by the good."

"Find me a job where it isn't, and I'll give you a prize."

"Can I have the prize anyway?"

She smirked at him and waved her sauce-covered spoon at him.

"Wait until after dessert, you cheeky bastard."

"Cheeky? You've been hanging around the British professors again." He said, moving forward and pinning her against the counter with his body. She laughed and shoved the spoon in his face.

"You ruin my dinner, and I will have to punish you."

"That a threat, or a promise?"

"Pick one, and let me get it out of the oven." She told him, pushing on his chest. He planted a kiss on her lips before moving away.

"Want me to set the table?"

"What, and make yourself useful? What a concept!"

"You're hilarious."

"You love me."

"Of course I do. You love me too."

"Naturally. Now, quit stalling and set the table, dinner's ready."


End file.
